


Broken Butterflies

by OneiriX



Series: Broken Butterflies [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Breaking Up', Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Shattered Dream (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Alternate Universe - X-tale (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort Will Arrive, Cross why are you like this, Just- Angst, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, at some point, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneiriX/pseuds/OneiriX
Summary: Sometimes, things don't go as expected.Sometimes, we find out things that we never knew.And sometimes... we need to get out of a situation to get better.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), Shattered!Cream (formerly)
Series: Broken Butterflies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985299
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Broken Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! This is the one that was gonna be NSFW, BUT it isnt! So no worries about that!  
> I like how this turned out, even though tears were spilled while writing it, so i didnt want to delete it. Thus, here it is!
> 
> I debated making this a multi-chaptered story, but in the end decided to just make it a series!  
> There will be the occasional thingy- uhh drabble? oneshot? idk xD, added to it in the series to expand upon it xD
> 
> ALSO  
> Thank you to **[CTtrajan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan)** for being a lovely friend and coming up with the title! Because I had no idea what to name this xD

Having gathered a bunch of books next to him, Shattered sighed as he lazed on his armchair while reading a book. Occasionally he would look up to look at the clock before returning to his book.

Glancing at the time once more, he leaned his skull back, letting the book fall on his face for a few moments as his tentacles flicked in agitation.

He. Was. SO. Bored!

Picking the book back up, he took another look at the clock. His sockets widened and he quickly placed the book next to him, straightening his posture and staring at the front door. It was almost time for Cross to come back home, which meant that he would be able to get started with his plan!

Shattered was stuck in this house, in what was left of Dreamtale, since his brother and some others had managed to lure him here and seal him inside the universe. The only thing left alive in the AU had been some plants and the occasional animal. In Ink’s words, ‘nothing he would be able to actually harm’.

At first, he had been furious. Shattered had thought, that now that _he_ was the corrupted one, his brother and he would be able to get along. Obviously, it wasn’t like that.

Unlike what Nightmare may have thought, Shattered, even back when he had been just Dream, was well aware that Nightmare was still his brother. That despite being covered in negativity, he hadn’t truly changed any. It had just taken Nightmare time to regain his sanity after the amount of Dark Apples he had eaten. 200 years to be exact, normally.

Nightmare, however, had taken 500 years to manage that because of the sheer amount. He had managed to regain sanity right when Dream was released from his stony prison. To say that it was an awkward time, would be an understatement. Nightmare was going through many mood swings, so it was an especially bad time for Dream to come into the picture again.

That didn’t matter though. Dream, or Shattered as he preferred nowadays, didn’t take as long to climb back into sanity. He hadn’t been as filled with Negativity as Nightmare when he ate the apple and being made of positivity shrank the period of insanity to just the minimum years. 200. Not to mention that he had only eaten one apple, meaning that even during his insane period, he hadn’t truly been as bad as he could be.

He had still been worse than Nightmare at his peak.

Shattered could thus understand the need to lock him up until he regained sanity. He wasn’t salty about that. What he _was_ , however, salty and angry about, was that they somehow still hadn’t realized that he had _regained his sanity_.

Nightmare was so sure that it would take 500 years like it took him, that the first 100 years, Shattered had been completely alone in the empty Dreamtale. It was only after those years, that his positivity magic started to return, slowly balancing out the new negative corruption from the apple. Plants slowly started to grow once more in the AU, animals appearing more and the darkness slowly receding.

Seeing that, Cross had argued with Nightmare and the Council, that they should build Shattered a house to live in inside the AU, the animals and plants were a, heh, _positive_ sign after all. Managing to win the argument, Cross and Ink had appeared to do it. The restraints were painful and he might’ve been snapping at everyone the entire time, but he had been very thankful as Ink painted a house into place. Not that he showed that.

It took another 100 years before Shattered had regained his sanity entirely and when Cross saw that he wouldn’t attack him, had moved in to try and ‘help’ him.

Shattered loved it, though the novelty of having his former love and guard with him slowly died as the realization that Cross looked at him and didn’t see Dream set in. He knew that he changed his name and that he looked different, but… but did Cross really not see how his behavior, now that he was sane, was no different from before?

Fifty more years passed since Cross moved in, and Shattered felt like he was shattering all over again. Despite living with him, Cross was rarely home, having taken over his previous job and now working with Nightmare, Ink and the others to balance the Multiverse the best they could without having Dream there.

His hands curled into fists by his side and he stared at the door, his tentacles stilling at his back. Looking away for a moment, Shattered tried to escape the memories trying to swallow him whole. The corrupted guardian was only managing to depress himself. He had to try and stay in the present with his thoughts, as that helped him stay grounded and sane.

He was still the Positivity spirit, that hadn’t changed at all. Shattered was still the same, still needing positivity to survive, even though it now burned and stung when he tried to feed. Refusing to let himself get lost in memories again and weaken himself that way, Shattered shook himself out of them.

Looking back to the door, Shattered perked up when he heard the sound of the code of his AU being sliced open. Cross was back!

As Cross entered the house, Shattered tried to pounce on him, setting his plan into motion. _However, as we all know, plans don’t always survive the first execution._

Responding quickly to what Cross perceived as an attack, he caught Shattered and immobilized his hands with a hand. Pointing his giant knife at Shattered’s throat, he was ready for any attack to come.

Stilling immediately, Shattered started at the knife, briefly getting lost in the memories of before Cross didn’t want him anymore before Cross had joined him and they had gotten together. To the time back when Cross fought against him at his brother’s side. _Guess they did a full circle, heh_.

Twitching a bit, Shattered managed to shove himself out of the memory and looked Cross innocently in the sockets.

 **“What? I wasn’t aiming to _hurt_ you!”** Shattered defended himself, wincing internally as he realized how bad that sounded.

“Oh yeah? What were you trying to do then, huh? _Shattered?”_ Cross spat out his name, the knife in his hands glowing red.

Letting one of his tentacles slip to Cross’ waist, he hugged him, some of the corruption dripping.

 **“Uhm… that?”** Shattered stammered, embarrassment causing a yellow glow to appear on his cheeks.

“Why,” Cross demanded, taking a step back.

 **“What do you mean, _why?!_ ”** Shattered said, retreating the tentacle that had stayed hovering in the air when Cross had stepped away. **“ _I_ should be asking _you_ , ‘why’! Why are you here, why do you ‘stay’ here, but leave constantly?”**

Cross looked away from him, his stance still defensive, just lowering his knife some. “I just miss-“

 **“I _am_ Dream!”** Shattered yelled, tears forming in his socket as his control over his emotions slipped, **“I have _always_ been Dream!”**

“No, you’re not!” Cross yelled back at him, “Dream was sweet! And-“

Shattered started at him as he started to list all the ‘good’ things about Dream. Things he ‘remembered’. Taking a step back, a few teardrops escaped and rolled down his cheek.

 **“You don’t remember,”** Shattered mumbled to himself, soft enough that Cross wasn’t able to hear him before his voice strengthened. **“You Don’t Remember?!”**

“Of course, I remember!” Cross frowned at him, “I love Dream! Then _you_ happened and now he is _stuck_.”

**“I can’t- I can’t believe you! Do you honestly think that?! Nightmare is no longer corrupted, but his personality hasn’t! His goals changed, _he_ didn’t! _Why would you not think the same for me?!”_**

“You said it yourself, didn’t you!? Your. Name. Is. Shattered!”

Gulping, Shattered took a step back. **“That doesn’t change who I am!”**

“Heh,” Cross chuckled and Shattered was suddenly able to see the coldness in his eyelights as he spoke cruel words to him. “I can’t wait for the 500 years to be over so you just die and Dream returns.”

Staring at him, Shattered’s eyelight shrunk. **“Heh… heheh…”**

“What?” Cross narrowed his sockets at him.

 **“I just- heheh, you… hahhah…”** Tears fell down the broken guardian’s face as he laughed. He didn’t attempt to speak again, his laugh getting louder and louder, more and more hysterical.

 **“I can’t believe that I ever thought you loved me! You were stuck on my aura too, weren’t you?!”** Shattered laughed. Unable to hold himself up anymore, he fell down to his knees. His tentacles laid limply on the floor beside him.

“Shattered…?” Cross asked cautiously.

Hearing him walk closer, Shattered’s tentacles sharpened and pierced the ground below him, helping him slowly get up.

Looking up at his former guard, the corruption covering his left eye melted away and showed off the pearly white bone beneath it, his socket and golden eyelight staring at him. Tears started to fall from that socket too and Cross’ sockets widened. “Dream-“

 **“Do _not_ call me that!”** Shattered yelled, feeling a knot in his throat.

“Light-“

**“You just said that you wanted me to die!”**

“No! I said that I wanted _Shattered_ to die!” Cross tried to defend himself, looking at him with wide sockets and trying to take a step closer. “Light, how did you get free? Is _he_ trying to take control again?! Don’t worry, Dreamy, we’ll find a way to get rid of him!”

**“Are you _stupid?!_ I _am_ Shattered! I _am_ Dream! I am _both!_ ”**

The tentacles not holding him up started to swing around him wildly, the only thing that remained visible being his socket, the one uncovered by the corruption. Quickly Shattered splashed into a puddle, like Nightmare used to be able to do, and disappeared from his AU.

He could’ve left whenever he wanted ever since he regained enough sanity to remember how, but he hadn’t. Shattered had stayed back, isolated in that house, hoping to see Cross love him again.

Now, however…

Shattered’s vision of their entire relationship, everything he used to have with Cross, was, well, _shattered_.

Attempting to get as far away as possible, Shattered appeared in an empty, white space. He couldn’t see anything around him, as there _was_ nothing.

Recognizing it as Error’s Anti-Void from the few times he had visited it as Dream, Shattered suddenly heard the sound of a glitchy shortcut behind him. Twisting around and quickly settling in a fighting stance, he came face to face with the other.

The ERROR, the Destroyer of AU’s. Error.

Error, who looked to have been expecting him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silence and The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198539) by [TrasBen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrasBen/pseuds/TrasBen)




End file.
